Collections
by The Design Nerd
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on prompts readers submit. It could be about anyone or anything in Gravity Falls, Oregon: The stories are up to you! Latest chapter upload: Bill is watching. No Pinecest. 2013!
1. Submission Form

**Well, I've been thinking and I need a cure for my chronic case of writer's block ASAP.** I just recently discovered a love for writing and half the time I can't put my thoughts into words when writing New Secrets or Lil Ol' Me. I figure if I can practice a little more, I could write chapters quicker and easier, plus keep my mind somewhat alive during the summer.

SOOOOOOO this is where you come in, faithful readers!

If you have an idea (THAT IS NOT PINECEST. PLEASE NO.) that's been bugging you, then leave it as a review and I'll use your ideas as a prompt to write a one-shot. I'll keep it going as long as I can and as long as there's a fresh supply of idea-filled reviews. If I don't get to yours right away, I'm probably behind. It'll pop up eventually.

* * *

In order to submit an idea, please leave me a review on this story with the following:

**Characters Involved: **(can be OCs, just include name, age, appearance, and abilities.)

**Genre: **(Humor, Suspense, Supernatural, etc.)

**Main Idea: **(Gideon backstory, Mabel finds book 2 and insanity ensues, Gideon has a secret hidden under his mountain of hair, the electron carpet disappears before anyone gets back to their original bodies) -All those are taken by the way. First 2 by me, second 2 by awesomejosh8596.

**Will the story take place in an alternate universe like Rev!Pines, in the future/past, or be genderbent?: **Yes (explain) or no as this would be some good information to have...

* * *

Thanks everyone and I look forward to crazy and/or awesome ideas to start writing on!

-The Design Nerd


	2. Just a Few Notes

Okay, peeps.

Just letting you know, I WILL NOT do messed up Electra/Oedipal complex, bestiality or pedophilia-related stories. I never in all my life thought I would recieve messages containing such pairings as Wendy/Stan, Wendy/Manly Dan, or Wendy/Waddles. These, may I mind you, were all contained in a _single disturbed PM_ (and no. It didn't even stop there).

I am a writer who WILL NOT under any circumstances turn into a "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell" or "Grunkle Stan the Rapist" sort of writer. So please for the love of God, keep these things as clean as possible. Meaning no McGucket-fueled mass cannibalism, deadpanval. And no ultra mega twisted pairings, awesomejosh8596.

From here on out, instead of writing each and every one of these (as was my plan), I will judge whether or not I can work with the submission on a moral level. Thank you very much.

Also, my laptop decided to spontaneously take up smoking a couple days ago. I put it on the patch and am trying to wean it off its latest addiction, but in the meantime, I may not be able to update as often for it has now blown a lung. I am borrowing my sister's laptop right now, but have lost all progress on my stories, even the first chapter of this one (based on Alisi Thorndyke's request).

-The Design Nerd


	3. Switched

**Hey everyone! I finally wrote the first chapter! The first is by request of Alisi Thorndyke! She writes crazy-awesome stories if you somehow haven't read any of them! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Switched:**

* * *

"What did you say to me?!" Mabel mumbled between gritted teeth, causing her adversary's confident smirk to fall away.

"Okay, pig girl. Don't freak out," the fake blonde held up her hands. Her posse whispered behind her, making Mabel's uncharacteristic burst of anger grow even more.

One of the stuck-up girls spoke up behind her, "Pacifica, you said, and I quote 'That disgusting pig is your real twin, Mabel.'"

Pacifica elbowed the girl with the deep fuchsia hair, "You're a background character! You're not supposed to talk around me!"

"What? You're not making any sense! It's not like we're on a TV show!"

"Didn't I tell you to _shut up?_"

The small clique gathered in a huddle, continuing their fight in hushed tones. Just then, the trio was split up by a still fuming Mabel grabbing Pacifica by the hair extensions.

"Ow! Hair! Hair!"

"I'm _tired _of you constantly putting me, my friends, and my family down, Pacifica! After all, you're—you're just a fraud! You and your entire family!" the chocolate-haired girl paused and bit her tongue at the last remark, her eyes darting in all directions but her enemy's. She never said anything so terrible to anyone before, even if it was the truth. She had gone too far.

Without warning, Pacifica leapt at Mabel and pinned her to the ground, only for the roles to be reversed a split second later. A girlish slap fight broke out that reminded Mabel of when the self-proclaimed psychic Gideon and her twin plummeted from the window of the Gleefuls' cliffside factory. Needless to say, neither of them could be professional MMA fighters.

Mabel pushed Pacifica to the ground, finally breaking free from the pathetic looking fight. The chocolate-haired girl knew every inch of the shack like the back of her hand. She darted around torn, aged walls covered in dated wallpaper and taxidermied animals that would normally make her skin crawl, but not right now. Her goal was in sight. She skidded to a stop, ran through the opening to Soos's spacious break room, and began pushing the solid oak door closed. But at the last second, a heeled foot lodged itself in the opening.

"Thought you could get away that easily, huh, Mabel?" the heiress dragged out the name at the end.

For the first time in a long time, Mabel Pines had nothing to say. She backed away silently, her hands held up to guard her rosy face, when she noticed the sounds of her footsteps changed. Pacifica's did the same as she got closer.

As she looked down at her black flats, Mabel noticed the gold and aqua carpet was lying back on the hardwood floor. Her grunkle Stan apparently thought the room looked empty without it and put it back in. Before she knew it, dazzling white electricity swirled up her form just as Pacifica's balled hand hit against the side of her face. The girls were catapulted back a few feet by the sheer force of the charge, both of their bodies landing on the uncomfortable shag carpeting below them and for a moment, everything was still.

"Ugh. Why do I smell like 3 gallons of perfume and Juicy Couture?" Mabel said out loud, rubbing her forehead that was now covered with a wall of solid golden bangs.

She ran over to the large mirror draped with musty canvas and her suspicions were confirmed. Mabel was trapped in her arch-enemy's body. Pacifica, who was slumped on the floor unconscious, likely from the combination of the fall and the blow to the temple, was wearing her braces, her sweater, _and her face_.

"Great. Of all the people in Gravity Falls, it had to be…" She narrowed her now green eyes dramatically, "…Pacifica."

As she nervously paced around the newly-discovered room, she realized she struggled to move in the heels her feet were stuffed into. She gave up on the prospect and kicked them off, hitting and subsequently shattering the mirrors leaned up against the wall.

"Glue. Lots of glue."

Mabel ran up the creaky attic steps in search of her box of art supplies, but was stopped by her twin brother, Dipper, who wore his trademark pine tree hat and a menacing glare.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come to humiliate my sister again?"

"Dipper, I—"

"Well, you'll have to go through me!" He stated, putting his noodle arms outward to block the rest of the stairs and each attempt 'Pacifica' made to get past him.

"DIPPER! It's me, Mabel! I broke the mirror downstairs! I just need to get to my stuff so I can fix it!"

"Like I'm gonna fall for that. If you're really my sister, then what happened at the convenience store?"

"Not fair! You know I ate too much Smile Dip to know what was going on. The whole night and part of the next day was all a blur. A very colorful blur…"

"Mabes, it is you! Wait, don't tell me…"

"Electron carpet." Both of the twins said in unison, pointing at each other with a knowing smirk.

"I thought Stan threw it out, but you know how he is about throwing things away," Dipper continued, "Even roadkill from the parking lot. I could've sworn we had possum stew for dinner last night."

"I guess that explains the gravel I had to clean out of my braces…" Mabel said, making the duo shudder in disgust, "but anyways, I need to get out of this short dress. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Yes, a sweater!"

She had already shot past her brother and grabbed her new pink lightning bolt sweater from the pile on her bed after shutting the door. The soft, loose material felt a million times better than the tiny, tight purple dress Pacifica had on. She slipped on a purple skirt, some socks, and a matching headband to complete the look.

"Much better!" Mabel sighed in relief as she hopped from side to side putting on her pink light-up converse. The shoes still fit, much to her surprise. She ran back down to the break room, glue in hand, but halted in the doorway and dropped it. Pacifica was gone.

* * *

"I don't remember having braces…Or wearing sweaters that are this tacky…" Pacifica talked to herself as she wandered the streets of downtown Gravity Falls aimlessly, "All I know is my head is _killing _me!"

Out of nowhere, two girls ran up to who they thought was Mabel in town square.

"Hey Mabel, what is up party girl?" Candy stood there beaming as she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Mabel? Party girl? Now I remember! That little—"

"You okay? I swear if anyone messed with you, I'll put 'em in a headlock and make 'em feel _pain!_" Grenda's voice and ridiculous gesture made Pacifica cringe as if she just heard unmanicured nails drag across a chalkboard and watched someone burn a Giorgio Armani cashmere sweater at the same time.

"Did somebody hurt you, Mabel? _Mabel?" _Candy enquired in her thick Korean accent, snapping Pacifica-in-Mabel's-body back into reality.

Pacifica looked up and replied smugly, "It was Dipper. He just snapped and went crazy and hit me."

"He did WHAT? I'll get him if it's the last thing I do! Nobody hurts my BFFWLIAS and gets away with it!" Grenda fumed in her deep, raspy voice.

"Your what?" Pacifica asked.

"BFFWLIAS. Best friend forever who lives in another state, of course!"

"Okay, please stop talking."

"But—"

"Shh. My head hurts." The body-swapped girl rubbed her forehead trying to exaggerate her point.

* * *

The mystery twins (at least on the inside) had been walking all around town trying to find Pacifica. As soon as they were about to give up the search, Candy and Grenda appeared silhouetted in the distance. As they got closer, they realized Pacifica followed close behind with a devious braces-filled grin across her face.

"Friends!" Mabel began to run up to her two best friends in all Gravity Falls, but remembered she was stuck as Pacifica at the moment and stopped in her tracks. Grenda walked straight past her and closed in on Dipper. Candy followed suit.

"This is for Mabel!" The larger of the two picked the terrified-looking kid off the ground by his collar. She threw him back down and was about to punch him when Mabel jumped in front at the last moment, taking the blow for her twin. Grenda stood there dumbfounded at what just happened.

"MY FACE!" Pacifica screamed from inside Mabel's body, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Mabel, MABEL! Are you okay?" Dipper questioned what appeared to be Pacifica, "C'mon Mabel!"

"Wait WHAT THE HECK is going on here?!"

Pacifica pointed an accusing finger at Grenda, "YOU just ruined my face! That's what's going on here!"

Dipper looked up, "It was the electron carpet, Experiment 78. It switched them up…So that's Pacifica, this is Mabel."

"So who punched Mabel?" Candy asked, still confused.

"Grenda did." Dipper replied.

"No, I meant 'Mabel'" This time she used air quotes.

"I would assume Pacifica."

"But I just punched Pacifica!" Grenda chimed.

"Mabel's Pacifica and Pacifica's Mabel!" the boy shouted in frustration.

"Can you draw me a picture?"

Dipper sighed, pulled a notebook out of his navy vest, and drew a bunch of stick figures with arrows between them.

"This does not clarify anything, I do not think." Candy stared at the perfectly identical drawings as Dipper brought his hand to his forehead in an exhausted face-palm. Mabel sat there, trying to keep up with the conversation that quickly spiraled out of control.

"Let's just get them switched back and we can explain later!"

"Good plan, Dippingsauce!"

The odd group finally made it back to the Mystery Shack after an extremely awkward walk home. Travelling alongside your enemies never makes for good conversation, so they cleverly avoided it at all costs. Everyone meandered through the poorly-lit hallways of the shack and stepped into the break room. Mabel and Pacifica took off their shoes and shuffled onto the turquoise carpet, charging themselves with every step, their battered faces catching in the light pouring in through the only window.

"We never speak of this again. Agreed?" Pacifica reached Mabel's hand out to her own, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Agreed." Mabel made a zipping motion across her lips, threw away the imaginary key and shook her worst enemy's hand, actually agreeing with her for once. With one simple touch, they were back to their respective bodies, the horrible nightmare over at last.

"Wait. Where are my clothes? You better not have gotten anything on them! Why are my Jimmy Chou's in a pile of broken glass?! MABEL?!"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Dipper sighed.

"Thank you for visiting the Mystery Shack. Come again soon! Remember, we put the fun in 'No Refunds!'" Mabel recited her uncle's goodbye speech as she shoved the blonde out the door. She walked into the break room once again and came out carrying the carpet that sparked in her hands.

"Bottomless pit?" She asked her brother with a wink.

"Bottomless pit."

* * *

**Wow! Finally made one of these! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be working on the next one soon! :)**

**Remember to Fav, Follow, and Review! :D :D :D**


	4. I Was the One

**This next chapter (requested by lil ol' gravity falls) is written in Mabel's point of view. Bear with me on this. It's the first time I've written a story that's not in 3****rd**** person…I hope it's not too rushed like the last one as I've never written one-shots before. :O**

* * *

I Was the One:

* * *

I don't know where the feelings started. Maybe it was the way he would do literally anything for me: the fancy dates, the way he literally rode in on a white horse just so I'd give him a chance, the way he sounded like no one else up northwest. He was…what's the word…exotic? Sure, in the past, I'd found him annoying and clingy and way too aggressive, but now I wanted him for myself again.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah Mabel?"

"Did you ever feel like you missed your chance at being with someone?"

"More times than I can count…" He looked down, solemnly remembering all the times he tried desperately to win Wendy over at the Mystery Fair; trying to keep her out of Robbie's fingerless-gloved hands. I felt terrible about bringing that up, but I pressed on anyway. Dipper always seems to have good advice.

"If you could, would you try again?"

"Of course!" he replied a little too excitedly, then cleared his throat and returned to a serious face, "I mean I would do anything to be with the person I love. Is this about Mermando?"

"Umm-suuure…Mermando." I'm pretty sure I had the guiltiest look plastered onto my face because Dipper shot me a weird look.

"Well, you could always do what Gideon keeps trying to do: just kill off his entire family!" He automatically started laughing after he said it, then returned to serious, "Seriously though, the day Gideon actually gets you to fall for him will be the day I tell Wendy I love her. Well, at least not in a loud whisper as she's leaving…"

"Heh heh, yeah. Good times…Well I'll be back later!"

I hopped off my bed, grabbed the doorknob, and was about to leave when Dipper stopped me. Why does he have to know me so well?

"This…this isn't about Mermando…is it?"

"O-of course it is! Why wouldn't it be about him? I have to go!" I stumbled with my words and had the door open a bit before Dipper closed it again.

"Mabel…?"

"Okay fine. I like Gideon Gleeful. There. I said it."

His eyes went wide with terror as he backed his entire body against the doorframe, completely blocking my only exit. So close.

"Mabel, you went into sweatertown when he wouldn't leave you alone! When I broke up with him for you, he nearly killed me, THEN he swore vengeance on our entire family! Any of this ring a bell?!"

"Y-yes." I replied shakily. I wasn't used to him being this upset.

"There has to be some sort of reason! A curse? Mind control? A love potion?!"

He started frantically flipping through the pages of the book he found at the beginning of summer, looking crazy as he searched for any reason I would like his worst enemy. To be honest, I wondered the same thing. How could I go from not being able to stand someone to lov—I mean liking someone so much and so quickly? Maybe he did sneak me love potion. It wouldn't be below his standards. I know he loves me, even if he tends to go a little overboard. So what would stop him from stooping to that level?

I had to know. I had to see him.

While Dipper was still desperately looking for an explanation, I snuck right out the door! Typical Dippingsauce, always distracted by that book of his. Of course I didn't leave without grabbing my favorite sweater, the one that says 'Meow Wow!' in pink glitter. I rushed out the door as I put it on and ran into the forest. Thankfully Jeff and those other creepy gnomes didn't come after me again…

Before I knew it, I could see his house. There was a limo outside. I always knew Gideon's Tent of Telepathy was famous, but not Gideon-why-don't-you-come-to-my-event-in-a-limo-fa mous. I watched from the treeline and figured out it wasn't his, it was Pacifica Northwest's. There they were, arm in arm, walking out to the fancy car. Immediately, my happiness disappeared like a pizza in front of Soos. My heart sank into my stomach. Why did she have to ruin everything?! I thought that maybe it's not what I think…and that's when they kissed, right there. On the sidewalk. Next to the creepy Gideon cupid fountains that lined it.

"Mabel, whatcha looking at?" I heard Dipper's voice behind me. He apparently followed me there but I didn't care. I was just glad he was there. I raised my finger toward the house, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh…So I guess you really do like him." He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Mmhmm…" My voice cracked a little bit like his as he pulled me into a hug. Not an awkward sibling hug, but a real one.

"I know how you feel. It's like when that jerk Robbie started going out with Wendy. He probably wants to kill me now that I broke them up. Just take my advice and don't meddle with peoples' relationships: It turns out terrible for all involved."

I couldn't imagine what Gideon would do. Oh wait. He would literally kill me, that is if Pacifica didn't get to me first. I mean it's not like this hadn't happened before. My eyes started watering just thinking about when I walked in on attempted murder. If I wasn't there, my brother would have never returned home that night. I would be an only child. I would be all alone. And nothing is worth that.

"I promise." I wiped a couple tears away while we turned back towards home, keeping my second promise to him a secret. That's when I heard someone shout something in an all-too-familiar southern drawl in the distance. I didn't turn around. I wasn't going back, not for anything.

* * *

**Fav/Follow/Review please!**

**Oh and response to the review by 'Guest' on last chapter since I can't reply: **

_But if they put it in the bottomless pit . . . it would come right back out the top! Didn't you see the ending to episode 15?_

**Oh believe me sir, I've seen it more times than I can count! In fact, I have all the released episodes on iTunes (I live a sad life LOL). The way I see it, it only sets the scene for a sequel! Someone else could use it for revenge…? (hint, hint: future one-shot idea!).**


	5. Under the Stars

**I must say, awesomejosh8596 is quite the random person with the most random request I have ever seen in my life. Literally! Wop, wop! **

**That being said, here is his beautiful dream come to life. I couldn't postpone this. I just…I couldn't. So here's probably the most random thing to ever be written in the Gravity Falls section of FanFiction. Written in Dipper's point of view.**

* * *

Under the Stars:

* * *

I covered my ears with the pillow, but it couldn't block out the screeches coming from Mabel and her friends. I was about to lose it.

"AUGHH! MABEL! Do you think you could do this somewhere else?! You're laughing at frequencies only dogs should hear!" Yep. I lost it.

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" Mabel said with a smile. Just then, her friend Grenda had a brilliant idea that apparently just had to be known.

"You know what your brother needs?" She chimed a little too excitedly. Everyone else in the room apparently knew what was coming next.

"A makeover…?" My sister questioned as she brought her hands up to her face. Candy did the same, but with an absurd amount of makeup clutched in her palms and a determined look in her eyes. As soon as I tried to make a run for it, Grenda tackled me to the floor as they all smeared products all over my face. I glared at them all, wiped the mess of my face, grabbed my pillow and blanket, and resituated my hat on my head. I had to find somewhere else to sleep.

I tried Soos's break room, but it was just a mess of pipes that required an ability to become a Tetris block at will. I settled on sleeping under the stars. Everything was perfect, not even a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, I heard a noise and what do you know, a wolf's gnawing on my leg. I decide it's better than enduring that mess upstairs and let it keep going to town on my limb. Not like I'm getting any sleep tonight.

Eventually, sleep found me, but not for long. I felt something sharp land on my chest. I opened my eyes only to be met with two yellow ones and a hoot. The owl stared at me for a moment and apparently decided I looked like prey. I started to scream, but the thing darted at me like a maniac, trying to eat my tongue! Why can't anyone accept the fact that I need that? First Gideon tries to cut it out, now this?!

Just as it tries again, I hear a strange noise and two more golden eyes meet mine. I would recognize those two rectangular pupils anywhere! Gompers head-butted the owl to the ground, saving me. Well, my face anyways.

I watched on in horror as the goat continued to attack the animal until it died and he ran off out of sight with it. I had no idea goats were so violent. I'll have to keep an eye on him from now on. He could seriously be that serial killer that was just in the news. Yet, I'm not too surprised. It's Grunkle Stan's goat and he keeps guns around just in case someone brings in a ladder. This is Gravity Falls, after all.

I saw the sun start to rise and figured my adrenaline was going to keep me up anyways, so I headed back up to our room, still scarred from what just happened. As soon as I entered the room, Mabel's friends left for the day.

"Hey brother! Want any of this leftover pizza? It's got glitter on it!" She practically sang, holding a slice of aforementioned pizza. I was in no mood for this.

"Mabel, last night an owl tried to eat my tongue." I slumped down onto the bed, exhaustion finally catching up to me.

"Ha, Ha! That's great!"

If only she knew...

* * *

**Well, what do you know? Another chapter? Right after the first? It's a miracle or something! **

**Review/Follow/Favorite! :D**


	6. 618

**In celebration of Alex Hirsch's birthday and the recent 1-year anniversary of my favorite cartoon, I decided to write a prompt-free oneshot based around the Mystery Twins' 13****th**** birthday. Enjoy! I mean you don't have to, but that's up to you….**

* * *

Mabel's deep brown eyes shot open at the crack of dawn. She had anticipated this day since last year. The crazed morning person ran over to her kitten-a-day calendar and ripped off the top page like a maniac. Underneath was the date: June 18th. It was marked with all manner of gel pens, markers, and stickers, not to mention coated in a copious amount of glitter. She sprung over to Dipper's bed and jumped on it repeatedly, a huge braced grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Dipper! Wake up! Do you know what day it is?! Huh? Do ya?!" She shrieked, causing her brother to curl his pillow up to his ears.

"It's Monday…" he mumbled, still mostly asleep, as he turned onto his other side.

"Well yeah, silly! But it's also OUR BIRTHDAY!" After hearing the words leave her mouth, she let out an excited squeal that woke up their great uncle.

"Who's playing with the dog whistles again?!" the old man shouted up the stairs.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" She screamed back, causing Dipper to tense up again.

The slightly younger twin rubbed his eyes and sat up, "I get that you're excited about our birthday. I am too, but do you have to scream like a banshee?"

"Yes, yes I do." Mabel beamed with another flash of a smile as her brother sighed and picked up the mysterious book he found just a couple weeks earlier.

"I wonder if there are banshees living in Gravity Falls!" he finally gained some semblance of a smile as he joked at his sister and flipped through the familiar pages of the journal.

Mabel crossed her arms, "If you're seriously implying that I am some sort of screaming toothbeast, then that is not funny Dipper. Dipper?"

Dipper's eyes had widened to the size of saucers, his pupils darting back and forth wildly as he scanned the page. He didn't seem to even hear his sister. His mouth suddenly dropped open, leaving his sister even more confused. Mabel headed over to his side and tapped him on the shoulder. When he still didn't budge, she stole a look at what he was reading and fell just as silent. Gone were her typical smile and happy demeanor. The color drained out of her rosy cheeks and she joined her twin in disbelief. It was like someone copied and pasted the same solemn expression on two separate bodies.

"T-this wasn't here before.." Dipper stammered and broke the silence, "I think I would've remembered an entire section just on the Pines family!"

Mabel and Dipper kept the same stoic expression as they watched blood-red bold letters fill in the torn paper before their very eyes, right next to a newly formed star map and a pine tree symbol.

_The Pines have always been one of the three main dynamic powers in Gravity Falls, all gaining their powers during the thirteenth year. Legend has it that a prophecy will be fulfilled by a set of twins, but the first set is said to have been split up by the hands of fate, leaving the other oblivious to the town's secrets. It is uncertain when the family will gain others able to protect the unusual town, but when they do, they will be inexplicitly drawn to Gravity Falls and in turn have the area's dangers drawn to them._

"Powers?!" the two said in unison as they turned their faces toward each other. Mabel's reflected pure joy and excitement, while Dipper's overflowed with anxiety and worry.

"Omygosh Dipper! That would be so awesome!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper looked around suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow, "We did read the same thing, right? Where the area's dangers would be drawn to a pair of twins. Twins that are probably us?!"

"But we get _powers, _Dippingsauce. _Powers._" She chimed back with the biggest smile she could muster, even going as far as placing her hands on her face to look even more ecstatic.

"Yeah. Powers that would be used for protecting an entire town full of idiots and weird creatures like Gideon." He said flatly, "Plus we don't even know if we're really the ones the book is talking about…"

"I guess that's true." Mabel's smile faded.

Dipper noticed and added quickly, "I mean we could! But we won't know until we get some sort of sign…_if_ it is us, anyways."

The younger pines woke up to his sister jumping excitedly on his bed, gushing about how it was their birthday. A yell was heard from downstairs from their great uncle Stan signaling a special birthday breakfast. Dipper took his book, flipped through it, and saw the same mysterious information in it as before.

"Guess it was just a dream…" he sighed under his breath. The boy tossed the book onto the floor and raced Mabel downstairs. The pages turned ominously in the breeze to a blank area, save for a star map and a simple pine tree, as a few red ink words spread across the space.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I'll be doing more of the requested stories after this one! I promise! In the meantime, Review/Fav/Follow if you want.**


	7. Half-Life

**Here's a request from DidSomeoneSayDipperPines. Their story, Memory Fails, is downright awesome and is one of my absolute favorites right now. It's the best horror fic I've read so far and I can't recommend it enough! **

* * *

Half-Life

* * *

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault…except mine. And now he's here on a ventilator because of me. If only he would wake up, move his charred hands; even open his eyes for a split second I could finally take a breath of my own. But for now, I can only wish it was me connected to all those monitors just to make sure my heart was still beating.

Right now, it feels like half of me is missing, almost like it was stolen away by the inferno that just tore through my childhood home. I can remember Dipper made it out with my parents first. I could see them out the window. He started to look panicked and upset and took off toward the door. That's when my vision was obscured by the black curtain of smoke and I dropped to the floor, still clutching my scrapbooks. If it weren't for the pictures, I would have been with my family. I would have been safe. I backed into a corner and the flames swept around me, blocking my only exit.

Suddenly, my brother appeared behind the embers that remained of my doorway. Even while the fire nipped at his melted shoes with each step toward me, he braved it and took my hand and motioned for me to stay low. He pulled me down what was left of the steps and shoved me out the front door. Right before he could escape too, a molten beam fell in front of it and he was gone. I screamed his name over and over as the firemen pulled me away from my other half. They sent people in after Dipper, but by the time they got to him, he was barely breathing.

Even though the doctors keep telling me he'll be fine, that he just needs to rest, I can't help feeling like something else will go wrong and he'll leave me here. Alone. I wouldn't be able to take it. He's been there for me for seventeen years, no matter what. Through thick and thin, even gnomes and ghosts. If Dipper just disappeared from my life, I'd never be the same. I honestly don't think I could live without him. I tried adjusting Dipper's favorite blue pine tree hat over his singed hair when his hand shot up to stop me. A weak voice spoke up over the machines:

"Don't...touch my...hat..."

* * *

**Welp, that was the most depressing thing I've ever written. I guess it's time to watch Tangled to clear my mind. **

**_'And at last I see the light!'_**

**Okay, wrong song choice, wrong song choice! Dipper vs. Manliness it is.**


	8. Scarlet

**You guys are awesome! This story got somewhere between 15-20 reviews just between my last update and now! You have no idea how happy I am right now! :D **

**Here's your long-awaited request, LPSDragon! Yeesh, kids these days. Always sassafrassin' authors with their story requests and disrespectful short pants. Anyways, this is my first shot at both reverse Pines and characterizing original characters. I really couldn't find anything that really sets Rev!Pines characters in stone, so I ended up just making the twins' personalities more along the lines of jerk-ish and overly confident :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Scarlet

* * *

A flash of red zipped through the trees of the Gravity Falls forest, creating a crimson blur trailing behind her. The girl, probably only 12 years old, hurriedly scaled the nearest pine tree with ease, allowing herself refuge from the two incompetent officers that chased her. She quickly stuffed her defining hoodie and sunglasses in her bag, revealing her bright blue eyes and scarlet hair that fell over her black shirt in loose waves. She was finally safe, unlike her latest victim.

From underneath the balled-up hoodie, the girl pulled out her sketchbook filled to the brim with beautiful studies of various townspeople. She peeled through the first few pages and signed her name, Allicia Mord, in flowing cursive letters next to the colored pencil drawing.

"Another one down," Allicia whispered contentedly to herself as she flipped to the next page, revealing a boy her age whose perfectly groomed hair pushed back to reveal an unusual birthmark above his eyes. He was the psychic known as Dipper Gleeful and the more controlled half of the Mystery Twins, the most popular attraction in all Gravity Falls. The next page featured his twin sister, Mabel. Her perfectly straightened chestnut hair showcased a teal amulet that matched her brother's bolo tie.

She smiled deviously at the portraits and kicked her black boots excitedly, sending her in a free fall toward the ground. Just before she hit the rocks and pine needles, Allicia surrounded her body in a fuchsia glow she produced from her necklace, allowing herself to float safely to the forest floor.

"Once they're out of the way, an even better psychic will take their place!" she announced to herself, then levitated her sketchbook into her open hands and clutched it to her chest. The girl snatched her bag out of the branch that suspended it and wrapped it around her back.

She saw someone silhouetted in the distance and smirked, "Too easy."

As soon as she entered his line of sight, Mord feigned falling over an exposed root and just as she planned, the boy ran up the worn path, dodging low branches just to get to her. His bright brown eyes widened with worry, distorting his constellation of a birthmark into one more like Orion than the intended Ursa Major. The pale kid's hair had apparently been snagged by a few twigs on the way, messing up the perfect structure it held a few seconds before.

Upon looking at the over exaggerated look on Allicia's face, his eyes relaxed and he started to laugh, "You know, you really could improve your acting skills a bit. I mean if you wanted me to come over here so bad, you could've just waved."

Allicia pouted, "Hey! They're not that bad! I had you worried there for a minute."

"I act a bit, if you didn't already know, so if anyone's fooled here it's you—wait. What's your name?"

"Mord, Allicia Mord." She replied and crossed her arms.

The boy stuck his hand out in front of him to help her up, "As long as we're going all James Bond here, my name's Gleeful, Dipper Gleeful."

Allicia reluctantly took his hand and got to her feet, "Nice meeting you, Dipper. Well I'm gonna go."

She turned her back to him and took a few steps the opposite direction on the path.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to hang out with the most famous guy in Gravity Falls? How's eight?"

She smiled deviously then faced back toward Dipper, "Sure. Eight."

* * *

"So anyways, she seemed pretty cool. We're meeting each other tonight after our show," Dipper spoke calmly as he pulled the leaves out of his hair and cemented the loose strands back in place with hairspray.

Mabel replied, dragging a little more liquid eyeliner across her eye, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You meet this girl who's alone in the middle of the forest. You've never seen her in Gravity Falls before and suddenly she agrees to meet _you, _a complete stranger,in the same spot after nightfall, no questions asked?"

"Aaaand your point is?"

"And my point is you've got to be kidding me. I mean _you're _the more skeptical one, Dipper, and even I caught on before you. This girl's downright suspicious," She continued but her hand slipped, running what might as well have been permanent ink down the side of her face, "Look what you made me do! Ugh…now I have to start over again."

"Maybe she just likes me. There's nothing suspicious about that. Look at me: I'm adorable."

He flashed a confident smile, adjusted his tie so it sat perfectly centered below his neck and walked out the door. Mabel rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh and pulled on her cyan jacket. She mumbled a few choice words under her breath and followed her brother out to the Tent of Telepathy.

* * *

Mabel was seated yet again at her vanity, fixing her makeup from the twins' latest performance. A few minutes later, a knock came from across the room. Mabel slammed down her mascara and opened the door with a scowl, her headband glowing ominously.

"What does it take to get some peace and quiet around here?!" A perfectly straight smile replaced her anger and she swooned, "Oh, it's you Gideon! I see you've finally ditched that family of yours just to come see me! How romantic!"

The boy in the pine tree hat looked nervous, "Umm, no. Not exactly… I think you and your brother are in trouble and even though we all may not be the best of friends, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No offense Gideon, but we can take care of ourselves. You of all people know what our powers are capable of…" She laughed a little at the thought of holding Pacifica in mid-air.

"That's just it. I know what your powers are. I think you're next on this!" He pulled out a sketchbook and handed it to her. Mabel looked at it and flashed the kid a look that seemed to say 'are you sure you're not an escaped mental patient?'

"Sorry. Let me explain. I was in the woods and this girl ran past me looking scared, so I followed her to see if she was okay. By the time I caught up, she fell out of a tree and then she floated to the ground after she grabbed her necklace. If what I think is true, she must have psychic powers like you guys."

"So, there's another psychic in town who can draw. I still don't see how this is adding up to us being in danger." Mabel looked disapprovingly at him.

"Just let me finish. After your brother left, she dropped this sketchbook without realizing and I picked it up. I flipped through the pictures and realized these are all victims of recent murders by Red Rum. Well, the ones with her signature next to them anyways. Your portraits are the next unsigned ones."

"Wait—Dipper was there?" Her eyes went wide with panic, "He came back here and was talking about meeting a girl tonight. A girl he met in the woods this morning. Do you remember where you saw her!?"

* * *

A bright fuchsia glow bounced off the trees in the clearing, giving the scene an unearthly glow that was hard to ignore. Allicia had taken Dipper by surprise and suspended him in mid-air surrounded by a living outline of color. She turned her red-cloaked head to the sound of rustling and lifted the two figures out of the bushes, making the eerie pink hue even more vibrant.

"I see I've got witnesses," Allicia's sarcastic, cocky voice laughed from behind her large frame sunglasses. How she could actually see at night with them obscuring her vision was an even bigger mystery than Gravity Falls itself.

"We know who you are! It's over!" Gideon shouted, but was quickly silenced by the tightening of Allicia's fist.

"Nice job, just announce that to a serial killer. Way to go!" Mabel exclaimed, trying to move her hand to her headband, but to no avail.

Dipper's confidence wavered, "Wait. Serial killer? She was just showing me her powers!"

"Yeah, that and her license to kill," Mabel added under her breath, "I told you she was suspicious but _no_oooo…somebody just had to prove me wrong. Glad to know that's working _so well_."

This set both of them off into a rage, screaming at each other from separate halos in an incoherent mess of insults. Allicia released the glow for just a millisecond, scaring the twins into stunned silence.

"Much better."

Suddenly, the pink auras faded into purple, then into a pale, pulsing blue. Trying to regain control of the situation, Allicia grabbed at her crystal necklace but it was just empty air. The trio descended slowly to the ground wrapped in Mabel's power, as she levitated Allicia's crystal amulet into Gideon's open hands. She released the glow from around everyone except their adversary.

She whispered to the boy, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Of course I get the pink sparkly one…" he stated and Mabel shot him a glare, "Fine, fine. I'll put it on."

"You just need to surround her with the amulet's power and Mabel and I will take care of the rest," Dipper told Gideon sternly and pointed to the perfectly carved gemstone, "And don't think you'll be keeping that."

Gideon concentrated and overtook the job of restraining the murderer. The twins closed their eyes, wrapped their hands around their matching blue-green glass orbs, and whispered a few words. Their respective powers combined with the pink halo to form a purple glow that surged outward toward the treeline, then compressed back to Allicia Mord. Her final piercing scream was barely heard over the rushing winds and electrical turbulence. A blinding flash of bright white light erupted from her body, throwing the three forcibly onto the ground with the shockwave. Allicia's sunglasses fell onto her empty scarlet red hoodie that now cascaded across the forest floor.

"Where'd she go?" Gideon questioned the twins as he looked over what remained. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a confused glance and shrugged their shoulders.

"We never see anyone again after using the full power of the amulets, so my guess is she's not going to bother us anymore," Dipper explained.

"You've done this bef—never mind. As long as you're sure she's gone." Gideon looked around nervously before he started back to the Mystery Shack.

"Yeah, I'm 99% sure!" Mabel shouted behind him.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadows and illuminated her sketchbook with a pink glow as she added a rough drawing to her collection: a blond boy with a black vest over his hoodie who sported a pine tree hat. She removed the hooded sweatshirt from the floor and dusted off the pine needles that covered it.

"Too easy."

* * *

**This story took FOREVER to figure out. I've been working on this one daily since the last update. All I can say is: please people, no more Rev!Pines. I'm extremely sorry to the fans of this AU, but I didn't realize just how difficult it truly was to write when I started Collections. Now I have a whole new respect for authors who write it like it's no big deal. **

**New rule for submissions: **Please leave only ONE idea per review. I keep getting these crazy, massive 6-idea reviews that don't even fit in my e-mail due to being 'truncated by length.' I get that you guys want me to write them and believe me I do, but I can't even keep track of what they say (let alone sort them out) when they get to be 4,000 words long. So please, please, _please _pick out your absolute favorite idea out of the 16 you planned to review this chapter with and save the rest for another time. Thanks!

**-The Design Nerd**


	9. Roughin' It

**Well, here's an old request I've been working off and on for my sister, deadpanval! Although she probably won't actually read it right away because she's stuck in the Grey's Anatomy section, it was a good request once I eliminated the whole McGuckett serial cannibalism undertone (by her permission, I won't just switch up your requests without asking you by PM). So here's an update! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Roughin' It

* * *

"Okay, everyone got all their stuff out of the van? Good."

Stanford Pines didn't even wait for a reply as he slammed the door shut and poured his unassembled tent onto the ground far from the others. He figured a trip would be excellent for all the Mystery Shack workers to bond, even if their 'delinquent' friends tagged along. Ever since the Cash Wheel incident, he tried to make his employees a bit more comfortable. _A bit. _He gazed around the clearing and breathed in the heavenly scent of the pine needles, actually glad to be away from the stresses of the Shack for the night.

Dipper and Soos were hard at work trying to set up their shelter at the opposite edge of the campsite, knowing full well to keep as far away from Stan's incessant snoring as possible. The unlikely duo seemed to lack even the slightest bit of common sense when it came to camping, as evidenced by the disheveled heap of material, stakes, and metal poles that the portly man looked at with confusion. Dipper shook his head in disapproval, adjusted his hat and decided to give it another go from the inside, but ended up trapped when it collapsed.

"Hey Dipper, you might want to actually try connecting the poles," Wendy shouted from the perfectly pitched tent near the trees as Tambry held her phone up to the stars, trying to collect even the slightest hint of cell service to feed her addiction. He blushed at the obvious solution and pulled his cap slightly over his face.

How could he, a twelve-year-old boy who could solve complex calculus problems with nothing more than a flat surface and a dry erase marker, lack the ability to figure out how to set up a tent? The jointed, hollow sticks were even attached by a length of stretchy cord so as to make assembly easy and hassle-free. He sighed as he sat on the bumper of the vehicle behind him and started clicking the short tubes together. Soos grabbed up another unassembled accordion of pipes and sat down next to him. Well, tried to anyways. Dipper hopped down as soon as he felt the gentle nudge of the wheels turning under him. The large van sped up quickly, lunged forward off the scenic cliff and, in an instant, was gone. It hit the ground below with a crash and the two exchanged glances.

"Oh, uhh…I can fix that!" Soos said with a nervous smile and a raise of the hand. Just then, their only source of transportation spontaneously combusted into a mess of tall, hot flames. Dipper dropped his jaw, grabbed his hair in frustration, and fell to his knees.

"Oh, dude! Forget my last sentence. Nothing can fix that." The handyman chuckled awkwardly and wiped his forehead, "Heh, the campfire's going strong though!"

* * *

**If anyone wants to continue this into a full story, PM me. I just thought it worked well as a one-shot of a time Soos messed up, almost as if it could belong in the Soos screw-up montage in The Land Before Swine :)**


	10. Espionage

**This moderately creepy story was vaguely requested by Firestone Piper. Thanks for all the amazing support on this collection of stories! I had no idea it would be so popular!**

* * *

Espionage

* * *

Watching, always watching. Never a change, just…watching. Years of espionage from the forest clearings proved futile, a waste of time to say the least. And now only three know for certain, the chosen ones: the eyed star, the pine tree, the claw. Symbolism set in stone, I watched for them to appear. First the claw, then the all-seeing star. It was finally coming full circle as section by section, the humans filled the voids.

For years the symbols had existed, mocking me with their uncertainty, but now the time had come. The time when everything they knew could—and would—change. My time. The pine tree uncovered the secrets. The shooting star helped him along in his endeavor, as did the question mark. Foolish boy, dragging others into your secrets will only make things more treacherous when what I have in store unfolds before your feeble eyes. You know nothing. Your supposed allies are not what they seem. The information you know changes you with each passing day, the addiction to the conspiracies breaks you to the core if they are not seen. In short, you are playing with fire. And fire does not fare well for pines.

The secrets corrupted the smallest one, the one who hides behind his perfectly-assembled mask so no one can see the lies, the secrets, he holds. They have forced him into desperation, insanity, rage. Pity. He used to be so innocent and childlike, but that sort of knowledge comes with a price. His family crumbled around him due to the mysteries he's come to know, leaving only a withered shell behind. Strange how his name now reflects his sole remaining purpose: the feller of pines, and yet he so masterfully hides behind a thick veil of happiness. He is looking for something in vain, for there are still many more secrets for him to uncover. Many more.

The claw, the one consumed by greed and obsession, is not what he seems. He masquerades his true goals day and night, telling the others that the secrets of this unusual town are a hoax. An urban myth. Lies. Little do they know, hiding right under their misguided noses is the greatest secret of all; hidden in plain sight, exactly where no one would expect. But not for long. My plan is already unfolding. Your reality is a game to me, and I like games.


End file.
